PSA, Crossover Trailer
by keys of fate
Summary: A Trailer for an up coming Crossover that pairs the Reds and Blues with an unlike bunch of allies. (Rated T but may go to M later, it is Red vs Blue we're talking about. XD)


Disclaimer.

I own nothing except, the plot of this fanfiction.

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney, and Square Enix.

And Red Vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I want to say that the crossovers titles and idea that are mentioned in this fanfic aren't meant to be hurtful, rude or put down popularity with them in anyway. (After all this is a half RvB creation.)

Now enjoy.

Sarge: "May I have everyone's attention please?" Sarge shouted across the room to the main RvB cast in the Red Base of Valhalla, even though nobody was talking.

Grif: "Sarge we've been standing here quietly for half an hour waiting for you to give us your **BIG** news." Grif talks back to his somewhat respected leader.

Sarge: "Can it dead man." Sarge said bluntly to his insubordinate… subordinate.

Simmons: "So what is it Sarge?" Sarge's second in command asked.

Church: "Yeah what so important that you called us for?" The self-appointed leader of blue team said.

Sarge: "I just got word from head command at Rooster Teeth productions, they want us to do a fanfiction crossover with another series." Sarge told as everyone in the room either, groaned or responded with a "WHAT!?" (Minus Caboose and Donut.)

Tucker: "Oh man, not another one! I hate our fanfiction base." Tucker say thinking of ways to get out of this idea.

Caboose: "YAY! We're going to meet new people, then we're going to meet the new people's enemies, and then we'll see the awesome powers, and then they'll come up with new ways to kill church!" Caboose says with glee.

Church: "Yeah great." He says sarcastically.

Donut: "Oh boy that sooo rad, so who are we going to be crossing over with Sarge." Donut asks scenery.

Grif: "Oh god please don't tell me it's another Halo series where we look like bigger idiots then we already are. I mean we get, this whole show is based off a very old and great game. You don't have to beat us over the head with it." Grif said displeased at that very idea.

Sarge: "Not this time." Sarge simple states

Grif: "Oh thank god." He says relieved.

Church: "Oh-no don't tell me it another one of those Star Wars series where it has a good plot and setting but the author suddenly stops write and never finishes the story." Church asks almost panicked

Sarge: "Not even close." He reassures.

Caboose: "Oh is it going to be a series with those Mass Effect alien people who speak American?" Caboose asks almost like a child asking to keep a homeless puppy he found.

Sarge: "Nope, because this time, the crossover is so different, that the crossover is almost considered cracked." Sarge says sounding like this meeting is going to get better.

Church: "What do you mean?" Church asks his semi-enemy.

Sarge: "Well men… and Grif." He continued while insulting his least favorite person. "This isn't your expected series to be crossed over with us. Because their company is non-other than…" Sarge trails as the sound of a drum rolling by Lopez is heard and a sudden logo of said company appears right behind him on a black-back drop.

**DISNEY**

Caboose and donut were staring at the logo with amazement while the others staring with confusion.

Simmons: "Well that… is pretty… unusual." Simmons said trying to come up with something else to say.

Church: "Unusual?! That's the weirdest, craziest oddest idea I ever heard of. And that's saying something coming from me." Church said, hinting towards his position as an A.I.

Grif: "Yeah what gives Sarge? Is the author one of those weirdoes that's out to ruin Disney, and to do that he's putting us in with them, hoping that our bickering and constant "Bad language" will get them in trouble, even though this won't be tie to anything official." Grif theorized, pretty easily after hearing/seeing all those rumors and comments online.

Tucker: "Yeah and the reason he's out to Destroy because of some fairy tale movie that they made that ruined his childhood, or because hate the T.V. shows that they put out to the public like Hannah Montana, or because he's one of those Brothers Grimm fanatics?"

Sarge: "Oh hell no, I fact the author loves Disney. I mean sure there was a point where he grow out of it for a time and though it was for babies at one point, but he managed to bounce back." He says as if he was talking about who just came back from being M.I.A.

Grif: "Great." He says in yet another sarcastic tone.

Sarge: "But that's not all, we also going to crossing over with this company." A soon as he said, as if on cue, that another logo appeared on top of the first one in the black drop.

**Square Enix**

This time when everyone saw this logo appear they were more amazed then they were the last time.

Church: "Wow now THAT'S a company I'd want to be crossed over with." Church says with enthusiasm.

Grif: "Yeah, their famous." Grif says with excitement

Tucker: "Oh especially the people who work there. Specifically their women, Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Tucker replies with his famous finishing catchphrase.

Donut: "Oh man, this going to be the best fanfiction ever." Donut says with his usual glee.

Simmons: "Yeah… wait minute, we doing two crossover?" Simons said as he realized that they were going to be working with two companies.

Sarge: "Nope, just one." He stated.

Tucker: "Oh great, don't tell me it's going to be one confusing Multi-X-over that nobody understands."

Sarge: "Fortunately no." Sarge said as he answers another one of their questions.

Church: "Well then how else will do a crossover with two companies, it doesn't make any- wait a minute." Church stopped short as he came to realize that, this whole time they were talking about companies instead of the actually series their being paired up with. Then as he thought about the names of those companies, he realized just who they were working with.

Simmons: "What?" Simmons asked.

Church: "What Sarge are you saying… what I think you're saying?" He says as he attempts to piece this together.

Sarge: "Yep, what you're thinking would be right." He says as everyone looks at him and Church as if their conversation was the most interesting thing in the world.

Grif: "What do you think their talking about?" He asked Tucker.

Tucker: "I don't know." He replied to Grif.

Church: "NO WAY!" Church announced. "Sarge you don't mean-" he says stopping in mid-sentence knowing he'll get cut off.

Sarge: "Why yes I do boy." Sarge confirms. "We're going to be working with a series a bit older than us, and just as popular, if not more so." He continued. "Why working with **The Great. The Powerful.** And dare I say it? **The Legendarily Amazingly Awesomely Epic**." He says as a new logo come dropping on top of the old ones, crushing them, causing a huge explosion in the background.

**Kingdom Hearts.**

Everyone stares as the Kingdom Hearts Logo comes in and are just amazed, by the explosion and the series.

Tucker: "Wow, now **those** guys are famous!" He says stating a fact about the series.

Grif: "You said it, plus those guys have been around WAY longer than us." Grif said a new found joy after hearing about who they were working with.

Simmons: "Well barely." Simmons told Grif as he was giving out the honest facts.

Grif: "A whole year!" Grif countered.

Simmons: "11 months" He corrected.

Donut: "Kick ass! This going to be our first crossover with them." Donut .aid with cheer.

Tucker: "yeah- wait, we've had crossovers with them before." Tucker said as he recalls some of their story they did with Kingdom Hearts.

Donut: "Well yeah, but it's two." Donut corrected Tucker. "And one hasn't been update in like forever, and the other is a confusing X-over that no one understands."

Tucker: "But you don't know if the plot to this is any good?" He replied.

Donut: "doesn't mean it will any worse." Donut countered.

Tucker: "Well yeah, that's true. Speaking of which Sarge, what is the plot going to be about." Tucker asked as he turned back to Sarge.

Sarge: "Well I'm so glad you asked blue." He said. Still not getting over the fact the Reds and Blues aren't enemies. "Because in order for this fanfic to work, we're going to have to go back."

Grif: "Back to where?" Grif asked as at Sarge's cryptic answer.

Tucker: "Sidewinder?"

Church: "The recent season?" He and tucker guessed.

Sarge: "Nope." Sarge said once again with a blunt yet simple answer.

Simmons: "Well then what do you- Wait." Simmons says "Sarge when you said "back" did you mean-?" Simmons said waiting for Sarge to finish his sentence.

Sarge: "Yes I do Simmons, we're going **back.**" Sarge said as he was getting to the point of this meeting. "Back… to the beginning."

Sarge said, and as soon as he finished as if on cue they we're all standing back in Blood Gulch with their Halo 1 Armor. But everyone was so blown away, they did even react to their familiar surroundings, so they all responded with the one word that came to mind.

All: **"WHOA."**

**Fade to black.**

Cut to Simmons and Grif on top of Red base.

**You all know the story.**

"_Hey." Simmons asked_

"_Yeah?" Grif replied_

**But what would happen, **

"_You ever wonder why we're here." Simmons said._

**If it started,**

"That's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?"

…**a little different.**

**(Kingdom Hearts music - simple and clean orchestra version)**

Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy in the Cockpit of the Gummi ship.

"_How come we never stay in a world for too long?" Sora asked his companions._

"_Because we're on a mission to find the king." Donald replied to Sora._

"_Gawrsh Sora did you forget?" Goofy asked._

"_It's just that, we've always been in one place for too long, doesn't wear you guys out?" Sora replied with another question_

**(Kingdom Hearts music - simple and clean orchestra version 1:20)**

Cut to the Gummi ship falling nose first into a nearby world.

"_We're going crash!" Goofy shouted._

"_I know __**Captain**__ obvious!" Donald shouted back in anger._

"_I'm too young to die!" Sora yelled out._

Cut to Church and Tucker Staring at said crashing Gummi ship.

"_Hey what's that?" Tucker asked._

"_It kinda looks like a-" church begin, but was cut off by the Gummi ship zooming past their heads and into the canyon wall._

"_SON OF A B*TCH!" Tucker shouted._

"_SON OF A B*TCH!" Church shouted._

Cut to top of Red Base.

"_Holy Sh*t did you guys see that?" Grif exclaimed as the ship crash over at Red Base._

Cut to Sarge in the cliff side looking at the ship with a Sniper Rifle watch Sora, Donald and Goofy exit it.

"_Well boys, it looks we have some new members over at Blue Team." Sarge says to his men._

Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy talking at near the Gummi ship.

"_How's it look Donald?" Sora asked._

"_Not good, looks we're going to be staying for a while." Donald said._

Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy over at Blue Base with Church and Tucker.

"_What the hell is this?" Church asked look at Blood Gulch's new arrivals._

"_Is that a Giant talking duck and dog with a kid with a porcupine hair cut?" Tucker asked._

"_Hey!" Sora said offended._

Cut to Blue Team and Sora, Donald and Goofy standing by the tank.

"_Wow that thing is huge" Sora said at Blue teams new weapon._

Cut to Sora hanging on to the barrel of the tank with Caboose at the wheel.

"_Caboose do something!" Sora said as he watch Tucker and Church get attack by the Reds and their jeep._

"_FIRING MAIN CANNON!" The tank computer said as it opened fired, and killed church._

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sora yelled as Church just got killed._

Cuts to Sora and Tucker standing near Red base watching Tex's assault on the Reds.

"_I don't understand why everyone so afraid of her? She's not that scary." Sora said._

_Then Tex threw a grenade a Donut's head, then exploded._

"_How about now?" Tucker asked._

"… _Nah still not scary." Sora Replied._

Cut to The Reds attacking Blue base, with "ghost" Church standing in front of Sora and Tucker.

"_Okay you two, I need you to get up there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice." Church said as he was going out orders._

"_Ummm, huh" Sora said confused._

"_I didn't even know what half of that meant." Tucker said Causing Church to groan in annoyance._

Cuts to Tucker, Caboose and Church talking in the middle of the canyon.

"_Caboose, where's Sora and the guys," Tucker asked, as he was the last to see them._

"_Oh I left them with the Reds jeep… with the keys inside!" Caboose says innocently _

"_YOU LEFT A 14 YEAR OLD WITH A JEEP AND IT'S KEYS!" Church said in panic._

"_Oh big deal, it's not like he couldn't get it running anyway with his Keyblade thing."_

Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy on the canyon cliff side watching the Reds and Blues Fighting their pointless war.

"_You know, these guys are really starting to grow on me" Sora says expressing his feeling for his new friends._

"_Yep, me too." Goofy said feeling the same way._

_Suddenly as if on cue, Rocket flies near them, hitting the wall behind them barely missing them… just bearly._

"_Not me." Donald says expressing his feeling of their stupidity._

**Kingdom Hearts**

**And**

**Red vs Blue**

**In**

…

**The Kingdom of the Red and Blue Hearts.**

**The Blood Gulch Saga.**

Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy in the Red's Jeep… with Sora at the wheel.

"_WAAAAAHHHH!" Donald Screamed in the passenger seat._

"_WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goofy said as he was spinning around in the turret._

"_WHY IS THE STIRING WHEEL SO SENSITIVE!?" Sora Screamed._

**Coming soon!**

So… what do you guys think? Oh and for those who don't get it yet, here's the plot:

At the start of both series the Gummi ship crash land in Blue base's backyard, with chance of quick repairs anytime soon, Sora, Donald and Goofy become temporary living members of Blood Gulch's Blue team. Now they must help the Reds and Blue in all of their wacky adventures in order to get back to their mission of finding King Mickey, Riku and Kairi. But they might not go back alone. :3

Please read and review only, no flames.

Caboose: "**Or else!**" Caboose says in he's O'malley angry voice.


End file.
